


Snow and bruises

by mybelovedtwinflower



Series: Summer themed archipelago fic challenge [6]
Category: Archipelago (Web Comic)
Genre: Gen, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing feat. Snow's condition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and bruises

The bruising on young Adrian's forehead had nothing on the thick gash on the back of his head. This was the second time he'd taken a nasty tumble in so many months due to wait he'd claimed had been a sudden loss of balance. Just when one bruise seemed to heal, another was formed. 

his teacher put it off as being a growing boy. She'd been in the play yard both times Snow had fallen so she knew he wasn't being pushed around. Well meaning as she was, she brought him inside to explain how some kids just find it hard to keep their cordination as they grow up and need time to get use to their changing bodies.

Snow accepted the explaination until years later during his pirate reign.

The dizziness was back. Snow propped himself up against the wall of the sub and waited for it to pass. He gave himself a moment, partly because the crew wasn't in this part of the sub at the moment, but mostly because he seriously feared he'd simply fall over completely if he tried walking. A minute or so later he felt well enough to continue on his way. He wasn't overly concerned. He'd had these occasional spells for most of his life. 

Of course, as a medical doctor he'd heard of all sorts of illnesses that had symptoms of lose of balance and dizzy spells, but no second opinions doctors had offered a suggestion that Snow accepted. Well... most of the doctors offering diagnoses were slightly terrified that he might have them killed. He might have killed a couple of them but none were any great loss to society. They didn't appreciate the method to his madness. As a past student of medicine himself, Snow had an inkling of an idea to the nature of his condition... but the spells were few and inbetween, and usually chalked up as stress. With his own diagnoses feeling just as valid as any of the other doctor's opinions under duress, he decided to live with the occasional bruises. 


End file.
